Malicor
Lt. Col. Malicor Stonewall of Baldur is a politician, dwarven tribal leader, and military genius from Baldur (City), Baldur. He is one of the right hand men in the Graxian Faction of the Revolution of 1441. He was directly involved in the mass killings that occured after the Ruin of Baldur, and is known for his ruthless approach to global politics. Malicor was born in the Dwarven Guildhome in Baldur City in 1300 SA. He was educated at the Baldur Library School in industry. In 1350, he graduated from the guildhome and was given commission immediately as a Sergent in the National Army of the Senate, making him one of the youngest dwarves ever to occupy such a post. He rose through the ranks very quickly, reaching the rank of lieutenant colonel before his 100th birthday with citations for bravery, ingenuity, and honor. He became famous throughout The Northern Continent when, in 1401, he lead an advanced scouting team through the underdark near Port Wyatt and, by himself, negotiated a sucessful truce between the Dark Elves and the Mindflayers using only a few scrolls and a greataxe. Following this victory, Malicor was appointed Dwarven Guildhome Representitive by the chief of Baldur City in 1425. He served two terms until his seat was phased out to a human during the Silent Revolution of 1436. He was then reinstated by Senate Leader Grax as a lieutenant colonel general in the National Army of the Senate. He was given the authority to conscript an army of Orcs, Dwarves and Humans from the countryside in order to actualize the power of the National Army. When Grax overthrew Edmund Vargus in 1441, Malicor was put in charge of the newly formed Department of Secret Affairs, an organization that liquidated what was left of the Thieves Guild and the Assassin's Guild in Baldur and repurposed the leftover members of these organizations into government spies and operatives. Many of these operatives were tasked with creating death lists for use during The Culling. Malicor's current base of operations is in the former Thieves Guild building in South Baldur. He lives in a heavily guarded palace in Society City. Malicor Facts Malicor is the only person who has ever been able to rout The Company without the assistance of a single magic spell or item. Since then, he has aquired a few legends about his strength and constitution scores. *Malicor eats pain for breakfast. *Malicor doesn't get hit by cannons, he plays tennis with the machine. *Malicor gets mind blasted when he wants a bit of help waking up. *Malicor tried The Green Liquid, but found it too mild. *Malicor can dodge magic missles, but he doesn't because he likes the tickling sensation. *Malicor makes his cereal with wolves' milk. No, not the drug-- milk, that he extracts from actual wolves. *Malicor once went into a dungeon with 399 of his dwarven barbarian friends. He was the only one to come out. *Malicor can crit on a natural 1. *Malicor found The Book of Nine Swords underpowered. *Malicor lost a testicle in the Tomb of Horrors. Leaving him with three. *Although there is only a chin under Malicor's beard, that chin deals damage like a 16th-level monk. *When bears want to improve their Con scores, they cast Malicor's Endurance. *Malicor once drank a cure potion containing nitroglycerin. He found it quite gentle on his GI tract. *Due to an obscure facing rule, Malicor can watch his own six. *Malicor doesn't take damage, he accepts it. *Malicor plays Double Dragon Ante. With actual dragons. *Malicor has arm-wrestled the tarrasque. It was best of three. *Malicor once dared a Frozen Fate to fight him. He then sealed it again by glaring at it. *Although Malicor doesn't usually fight for his friends, he always doesn't afraid of anything. *Malicor once ate the Elemental Plane of Hashbrowns. All of it. *While fighting shirtless, the look of Malicor's ripped, muscular torso forces a DC 30 Concentration check. *Hjartlos eats raw eggs for breakfast. Malicor eats raw chickens. *Malicor once fought a great wyrm red dragon alone. There's no joke here. Just thought you should know. *Malicor gives bear hugs to Barron Ganth. *Malicor is so divine. *Malicor's standard encounter Challenge Rating is "Yes" *Malicor does not have healing surges in 4th edition. He has testosterone surges. *Malicor's penis can cause Grevious Bodily Harm. *Gods have nightmares about Malicor teaming up with Admiral Whitebeard and Captain Clint Walker. Such an event might trigger the UMPHpocalypse. Category:Baldur People Category:Villains Category:NPCs Category:Political Figures